fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Saint
The Saint (聖女 Seijo lit. Holy Woman) is a combat and support magical class that is introduced in Fire Emblem Gaiden. Saints are best used as dedicated healers, although in Gaiden and Radiant Dawn, they can act as decent combatants as well. History in the Series In its original inception in Gaiden, the Saint class acts as the promoted form of the Sister class, learning the Angel spell upon promotion. This iteration of the class wields White and Black Magic as its weapons of choice. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, the Saint class is a standalone Staff-using class, neither the promoted form of a first-tier class nor a class that can further promote. Renee is the only playable member of this class. Saint is one of the more powerful staff using classes. The Saint (聖者セイント Seinto) class remains absent in the series until the onset of Radiant Dawn, where it is made unisex, and is the final promotion in the Priest class line, directly promoting from the Bishop class. Employing Light magic and Staves as its equipment of choice, this class is able to master the wrathful Corona skill when the necessary requirements are met. In Gaiden's remake, Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, the Saint class retains its role as the promoted form of the Cleric class, as well as retaining learning Seraphim upon promotion, though with the advent of class skills, the Saint class in addition gains the skills Absolve and Soothing Light upon promotion. With DLC, Saints can further promote to their Overclass, the Exemplar. The Saint (聖者 Seisha) class returns in a non-playable state in Fire Emblem: Three Houses, where it only appears during the Crimson Flower path, where the Saint class is the personal class of Seiros. It is an enemy exclusive class that is proficient in swords, white magic, and authority. In-Game :★ - FE10 SP Class. Base Stats 5 |fe10= / *5* / *16*18*0* / * / *6* / * / * C A |fe10-1=★*43*5*20*16*18*9*23*6*10*10*-* C A |fe15=30*10*-*7*8*0*5*8*5*-*-* }} Maximum Stats 20 |fe10= / * / * / *30* / * / * / *40*6* / * / * SS SS |fe10-1=★*50*25*36*30*30*35*22*40*6*10*10* SS SS }} Growth Rates / %* / %* / %*30* / %* / %* / %* / %*-*-*-*- |fe10-1=★*50%*15%*55%*30%*40%*50%*15%*55%*-*-*-*- |fe15=120%*50%*-*50%*50%*0%*50%*0%*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotions Notable Saints ''Fire Emblem Gaiden/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia *Tatiana - A saint who serves the Kingdom of Rigel. She is Zeke's lover. *Shade - A DLC character originating from ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). *Promotion for Silque and Genny. *Possible Promotion For: Faye. ''TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga *Renee - Priestess of the Church of Blood and daughter of Andre. *Sylpheeze - The daughter of Eisenbaha and wife of Alfred. *Clarice - The minister of Salia and mother of Verna, Mahter, and Frau. Radiant Dawn *Oliver - A senator of Begnion thought dead after the Mad King's War. *Hetzel - A senator of Begnion who purchases Rafiel from a smuggler. *Lekain - Vice-Minister of Begnion. *Promotion for Laura and Rhys. Three Houses *Seiros - The legendary saint who founded the Church of Seiros as a institution. Disguises herself as the Archbishop Rhea. Note * Bishop and Saint share the same stat bases and caps in ''Tearring Saga. Gallery File:Echoes Saint Concept.png|Concept artwork of the Saint class from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Teeta Saint.PNG|Battle model of the Saint class from Gaiden. File:rene saint.png|Battle model of Renee, a Saint from TearRing Saga. File:FE10 Saint (Oliver).png|Oliver's unique Saint model from Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Laura (Saint).png|Battle model of Laura, a female Saint from Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Rhys (Saint).png|Battle model of Rhys, a male Saint from Radiant Dawn. File:FE15 Saint (Tatiana).jpg|Battle model of Tatiana, a Saint from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:FE2 Saint Map Icon.gif|Map sprite of the Saint class from Gaiden. File:Saint.gif|Map sprite of the Saint class from TearRing Saga. File:FE10 Rhys Saint Sprite.png|Map model of the male Saint class from Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Laura Saint Sprite.png|Map model of the female Saint class from Radiant Dawn. Echoes Saint.png|Close up of a Saint in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Saint village.png|Village sprite of a Saint in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia.